Death Note: A New Note
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: Kira is back, with a new killing spree. It's starts a whole new board game. Raito Touta, an ordinary high school student becomes embroiled in the case as a sudden event occurs, leaving him deeper and deeper. Near and him becomes forces to work together, to solve the case. Once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Death Note. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&amp;R.**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Raito Touta was young, his mother said he was special. Special for the way he thought, the way he talked, the way he could always solve problems at the top of his head. He was special for another way. Raito was named after his uncle, Light Yagami. The great detective who went toe to toe with Kira.

As Raito walked home from school, black bruises swelling on his face from the mass bullying he received daily from the rotten kids. His brown hair getting in the way of his eyes as he walked miserably back, knowing full well that his mother would have a panic attack as soon as he sees him.

His head was low as he walked on through the streets, it getting darker and darker as orange and purple streaks filled the sky as the golden orb began lowering itself down to sleep.

"What a pain," Raito muttered to himself as he trudged on, "Mother is going to have a heart attack for seeing me like this." Raito sighed as he got to his front door. It was an alright house to him, liveable space for his family, four bedroom house.

As Raito opened the door, a young girl with dark black hair burst through and hugged him tightly. He winced as a sharp jabbing pain went through his body, the familiar feeling sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. The girl looked up and took a step back, her head to the side as her gaze was set on one of the corners of the room.

"Are you okay Raito?" the girl asked as Raito made his way to the stair case. "You don't look so well."

"I am fine Naomi, I have to study for the exam that is coming up," Raito replied as he headed up the stair case, his feet heavy as all he felt was the same old feeling of tiredness. "Tell mother, I am home."

Naomi nodded as she chattered away to herself to the kitchen, as Raito shook his head as opened up his bedroom door. Raito closed it then threw his backpack to the side, then proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. As he collapsed on his bed, the feeling of darkness took over him, the familiar feeling of safety.

Raito reached around, face buried in the soft white pillow for the television remote. Raito grabbed it then turned it on, the 7pm bulletin was on.

"_Five more deaths, now raise the death count toll to over 5000 reported deaths, more feared_," the news woman said clearly as pictured in the background of murdered men appeared as Raito turned his head to look at the news. "_These are just the latest in a string of murders of processed criminals that was being either held in jail or suspected in the crimes. Is this Kira, back for revenge or someone else entirely? Now on other news, man saves cat from a rat in the middle of the forest…."_

Raito stood up as the name Kira was rolled around in thought, inside his head. The same criminal that killed his birth right, the same criminal that affected his father forever, the same criminal who changed the world entirely. The world in the period Kira ruled, was a tyrannic rule of fear where the world's population was cut down, a period everyone feared.

Raito turned it off, and collapsed again on to the bed. He fell asleep quickly, not wanting to know of how the mass destruction on the world could occur as on another side of the world.

_One was only just starting, with his all-out plan of mass destruction and pain._

* * *

"You all must die," a voice laughed crazy in a cold, dark, dripping basement. Rats squeaked inside as the man wrote with a ball point pen in a dirty old notebook. Hundreds of names lined the pages as the man laughed manically over and over. "This world is rotten, now I shall be creating the rules and there is no one to stop me."

A rat climbed up his body and sat on his shoulder, it nibbled on his ear as the coldness set in. "You know Hannah, this world deserves justice, good versus evil, light to darkness, blue versus red," the rat squeaked at him causing the man to shrug, "I don't know, it was in the moment, but my plan is to rule the world. And this time, no one is to stop me," The rat squeaked for the third time, causing the man to rage and throw it to the other side of the room.

"Happy, this world deserves better, only those who are good deserve to be in the new world I am creating." he laughed at the rat who shook itself and cocked its head to the side. "I will become the King of the new world."

The rat shook its head then pointed to the bible, the man looked curiously at the rat who slammed its tail against the red hard covering. "Of course, even more than king. I will become dictator of the new world."

The rat shook its head to itself and ran off, leaving the man alone in the basement. The man began laughing evilly as he went back to writing names. "No one can find me here, no one. Now where is that cat? I swear that cat went somewhere"

* * *

_At NPA headquarters_

"5000 more deaths in the last week!" a man in a black suit yelled at the trembling assistant from his office desk, his short black hair which had streaks of grey stood on edge. Other members nodded in order to agree, while others remained silent from their desks. "Are these confirmed?"

The assistant nodded as he quickly jumbled a pile of notes on the man's desk. "Yes, the reports where confirmed from the same criminal."

The man looked in a silent rage as the assistant quickly walked out of there shutting the door tightly. The man looked in fury at the pile of notes that was stacked at his desk. "I can't believe Kira is back."

"The Kira we knew isn't Aizawa," another man reminded the man who sat at his desk, his hair combed back. "We made sure of it."

"For all we know, it could be an organized gang," another man said seriously, black bangs went over his eyes as he fiddled with his tie. "Aizawa, Kira…."

"Everyone, call your family. It will be an all-nighter on this one," Aizawa ordered them as they all nodded in his direction, and went off to their desks, causing Aizawa to sigh. "If Kira is back…." He shook away the thought, and went back to his work. Suddenly the phone rang, Aizawa quickly picked it up, "Hello, NPA Director Aizawa speaking."

"Are you alone?" an electronic voice asked him, Aizawa immediately recognised the tone and frequency.

"Only the members from the previous investigation is here," Aizawa spoke clearly, as to warn the rest of the members in the room. "What is it L?"

"Kira is back."

* * *

_Shinigami Realm_

As the Shinigami sat bored in the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk walked past them to looking through to the human world. One of the Shinigami looked over to the skulled Shinigami, and laughed.

"What are you doing Ryuk?" one of the Shinigami laughed at him. "Did you drop that notebook of yours again?"

"No, another fool dropped his," Ryuk said back, peaking the other Shinigami's curiosity, "My guess is that he is still trying to find his notebook." Ryuk laughed as he watched the humans go about their daily business. "Let's see whether this man can equal Light."

_The chess game is about to begin…_

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raito sighed loudly as he tapped his pen against the edge of his desk. He was bored, ready to fall asleep at another one of his teacher's lectures.

It had been a year now since Kira started killing, and detectives were no closer to catching the killer than they were a year ago. Raito was use to listening to students around him say Kira was amazing, but Raito didn't think so.

_The man was a murderer after all._

"I heard if you post someone's name on a website, Kira will kill them for you," Raito looked at the girl who said it, she didn't look very smart. Too much hair dye and not enough clothing, teachers too scared to enforce that rule in case their names were posted online. It amused Raito a little bit.

"A website?" Raito asked her as the students turned to him a little shocked. "Wouldn't the police be able to track him through it? In fact, I reckon the website is a scam, no one can be that stupid."

"You are such a killjoy Raito," the girl yelled at him and turned away, snickers from her mates were heard around but it didn't worry Raito in the slightest. "I reckon the website is true form of Kira. Kira will be a saviour like last time."

"Kira is nothing but a murderer who kills other criminals," Raito said as the rest of the class went silent. "I know, that belief might get me killed by this so called Kira. But it is better than blindly following a killer."

The girl huffed as the teacher coughed out front. The class went silent when the teacher closed his text book and collapsed in his chair, running a hand through his mangled hair, the teacher looked to the students in pure despair.

"I was alive when the First Kira went to power; it dropped crime, stopped wars, but as soon as it ended. The world went back to normal, as if it never happened. I believe Kira is his own mind thinks he is doing right, but in the end. The world will never stop turning," the teacher said as if remembering a bad memory, "Now I want all of you to write out pages 145-168 in your textbook. I have to take my leave of absence. Hiroku is in charge," and with that, the teacher left.

Raito sighed as he opened up the door to his home, his mother's humming was heard as he saw Naomi look happily when she saw him. She smiled as she ran up and hugged him, making him feel at home.

"Naomi, tell mother I am studying," Raito told her as he made his way up the stairs. Locking his room as soon as he entered, he turned on his computer. The keys were old and worn, as he typed up the word 'kira' on the internet search space.

He looked through dozens of pages of Kira website, till he got to the website the girl was talking about. The slogan 'Post the names of your enemies here, and they will die'. It sent shivers down Raito's spine as he smiled. If it was a trap by the police, the website wouldn't look so primitive. Raito could tell whoever created it was middle aged, probably had software before he was born but the objective was there. The objective of creating mass murder through the internet, sickened Raito to the core.

He sighed as he dug a bit deeper, going through part of the software, using basic hacking of going through. They wouldn't be able to tell he was there, but of course. He wasn't a master hacker, wasn't interested in hacking, but he knew enough to get past any firewalls.

Then suddenly his computer went white and the Letter L was on his screen. He jumped back, crashing on his bed as his eyes widened. Of course it was a trap.

"Well, well, well," the voice mocked as Raito stood up defensive, "Look what we have here. A hacker, a representative is being sent to your house as we speak. I advise you don't resist him."

"Who are you?" Raito snapped.

"In good time Mr Touta, your father probably won't be pleased his son is a hacker," and with that, the computer screen went black and there was a knock at the door. Raito raced down the stairs as Naomi was about to get the door, he blocked her as he peeped through the eyehole. It was a man dressed in a black suit with black sunglasses.

He nodded to his sister and opened up the door just an inch.

"Mr Raito Touta," the man looked middle aged with shaggy black hair. "My name is Gevanni. I am here to collect you."

"Raito what is going on? Who is it?" he heard his mother call out to him.

"It's just Sasuke," he called back as Gevanni smiled.

"Sasuke Kyo?"

"Yes mother, I have to go with him. Be back a lot later," He bit his lip, hoping that would do her. Raito knew his father would protect him, just he had to buy time.

"Fine," his mother clucked her tongue, "Don't be too late."

Raito sighed and stepped outside, slamming the door shut. Then he felt his world turn black.

* * *

"_L, are you sure this kid could hack into our firewalls?" Rester asked as Near watched the pale white holding tank. Raito was tied up, gag in his mouth to a chair with material wrapped around his eyes. He looked like he had been beaten up. _

"_I am sure, now all we have to see is whether he is Kira."_

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise it will be longer soon. Please R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it took me awhile to update. I had to rewatch Death Note to get the buzz back. Expect weekly updates**

**Chapter 3**

Raito felt sick. The blindfold had covered up his sense of sight as his mouth was now free from the gag that once was there. It was complete silence and it was killing him. His body felt bruised and battered as he knew whatever these people had wanted, it was to do with the hack.

He never considered himself a hacker genius. Hacking was something he only did on the side for extra cash, never did he know that he had to cover his tracks for a simple hack.

Raito wondered how long he had been tied up like an animal. Raito guessed either they had lied about his father or they were truly desperate. He knew that Kira hadn't of been caught, the amount of criminals that were still dying of heart attacks every day had increased.

He wasn't going to let this _L_ guy win though. He remembered back to the computer, L. Guessing he was the guy that had him locked up, Raito remained silent. He wanted to see this through to the end, and win in a sense.

The name L, everyone had known by now. His father spoke very little but it was easy to gather information from the internet and past files on the police data base. L, one of the greatest detectives ever to have lived.

Though, something didn't add up with this L.

Raito tapped his foot lightly, thinking then it struck him like a bolt of lightning.

_This guy, was not the first L from the previous Kira case._

* * *

"Why do we have to lock Raito up?" Matsuda yelled in frustration as he watched his son through the clear glass. It had been at least a week since he had been locked up in chains. Matsuda watched in silence throughout the week, making excuses to his wife and child why there son had just vanished.

'So this is what the Chief had to go through…' Matsuda thought, remembering back to the time so many years ago.

"Your son hacked into the site we were running either for curiosity or to know the names of everyone who had logged in," Near told him, neatly stacking blocks one on top of each other. "During this week, we have done radio silence towards him. Any normal person would of cracked and started screaming but your son is a lot stronger than that."

Near turned back to the glass screen as he pressed a button, snapping Raito's attention to back the screen . "Good evening Raito Touta. I am L. For a week now, you have been locked up. Are you ready to confess to your crimes?"

Raito remained silent then spoke, "What crimes? And if you are truly L. Then you would know that I am only guilty of hacking into small unknown and known sites. I could never be Kira." Raito cursed the last word, as if it burned him by just saying it. "And besides, isn't this illegal?"

* * *

Raito knew getting out was his main priority. Begging wouldn't get him anywhere, neither would crying or being to be a smartass. He had to outsmart them logically.

His captive he could tell was driven from logic, not emotion. Emotion was outside his box. He had to think smart and fast.

"Illegal?" the electronic voice asked him through the transceiver.

"You haven't charged me with anything to explain my absence, you have tied me up against my will and… Is trying to interrogate me… What is your true motive?" Raito asked them.

"We are here to catch Kira and your activities have been rather questionable."

"Then why lock up me for a week?" Raito's tone slowly became menacing, "Look, L or whoever you are. I'm not Kira. I don't know if it is to do with my hacking every so often or just how I started to stand up to all those stupid kids." Raito's eyes looked straight to the glass, as if to find a look back. "Look into my eyes. Do these look like the eyes of a murderer!" A silence passed as Raito spat. "I guess you are blind."

* * *

"Near, what do we do?" Rester asked Near who sat staring at Raito. Raito had gone back to being slumped and depressed as everyone had to look away. "Raito is right. What are the chances he is just an ordinary kid? Criminals are still being killed."

"The chance of him being Kira is less than 2%, but his intuition is fast… Unnatural," Near said as he played with some blocks. "And his last words, are unusually like Light."

Everyone went silent as a pin drop could have been heard from a mile away.

"Light?" Matsuda said shocked.

"Even though Light may have been his uncle. Your son has quite the analysis skills, sharp intuition," Near said, "You should be proud of yourself."

"Does that mean he can finally be released?" Matsuda asked as Near nodded slowly. A sigh of relief came freely from Matsuda as he ran out of the room, leaving the other Task Force members be.

* * *

"You alright?" Matsuda asked Raito who stared out of the window blankly. Allowing the world to go by without a word said from Raito's lips, Matsuda spoke again. "You have barely spoken a word since you got out of there."

"I guess you can say I am shocked Dad," Raito said coldly, the words stinging Matsuda. "You let him tie me up for a week, only to have myself released when he realized the obvious, so no. I am not… _alright_."

Matsuda sighed, "I'm sorry Raito."

Raito looked at Matsuda, they shared the same eyes as Raito looked to his feet. "No, it is okay Dad. Just… I am tired. That is all."

'_I am going to find Kira_,' Raito thought with a vengeance, '_Kira, you can count on that._'

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter so please review. Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Raito withdrew from his family after his lock up. His door became locked, while he rarely attended dinner. Getting home later and later from his studies, his Mother grew worried. Every night, she would wait for her son by the stairway. Always dozing off as he would come in through the door.

"Raito," she pleaded to her baby boy, "What's going on sweetie?"

Raito looked up from where he would drop his bag, his eyes blank, his features neutral, "Nothing Mum, I've got the Yearly coming up. I've just been studying."

Exhaling loudly, she moved across the room, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You've been worrying me." She would say to him. Her eyes longing.

And he would always say back, "I know." Plopping up the stairs, he would slam the door shut. And that would be that…

Sayu's husband was increasingly becoming anxious as well. His investigation was taking a heavily toll on the family. Every night, he would sigh, hug her and fall asleep on the couch. And each morning, she felt his morning kiss before dawn, then he would be off. It reminded her too heavily of her parents.

One night, she cracked.

"What happened to our baby boy?" She demanded off her husband, crossing her arms and looking at him sternly. He closed his eyes, rolling over on the lounge and pretending to fall asleep, "I know you aren't asleep Touta."

Touta sat up, looking blankly in some space, "What makes you think I would know?"

"Ever since you drove him home that morning, our son has changed," She snapped at him. "He is acting like Light did!"

Something seemed to snap in her husband, causing his slim frame to tremble. Clasping his face in his hands, he took a shaky breath. Shaking his head, Touta kept mumbling something over and over, rocking back and forth.

Creeping over to her husband, Sayu wrapped her arms around him, "I know you are stressed with work, and you are keeping things from me," Touta peered at his wife, "But let me in honey, I don't want to see you like this."

Touta breathed out, letting Sayu rest her head on his lap. Stroking her dark hair softly, he whispered, "I've been assigned to the Kira investigation."

"Again?" She murmured, nestling further. Exhaling, she listened to his uneasy breathing, his shallow heartbeat.

"Yes."

They sat in silence….

* * *

Raito sat by his computer, eyes locked on the lap top screen in front of him. Dozens of lists of criminals lay in the hard drives. Each of them murdered by Kira. There was no pattern that Raito could see, nothing that could pinpoint one source.

Scanning files of his Father's computer had been easy, keeping them under the lock and key was the harder things. It broke his heart, shutting his family out. But… He couldn't take the chance with L…. With his father on that team… He would never risk it.

"The first criminals would be a test run, or…" He trailed off, banging his fists against the keyboard. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "It is pointless, any files of any previous investigation would have been destroyed, unless…"

Horrid memories flooded back, of that time he had spent with L…

He lit up like a Christmas tree. His smile grew wider with each moment.

Yes… That was exactly what he needed to do.

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it has been awhile since I have updated. Time is certainly against me. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&amp;R. I love hearing from you all.**

**Chapter 5**

Sneaking around wasn't a speciality of Raito. Neither was lying to his mother. Both though, led him closer to L. Following his Father, was even more difficult.

Leaving the house at 4 am, the streets were still dark with a cold breeze beckoning people into their homes. There were only the sounds of the night comforting those unfortunate souls who had to get up while most people slept. Furry beasts barked at innocent victims, awakened by the blizzard. It was peace. Comfort. However…

Raito was wide awake.

His fingers typed rapidly away at his lap top, eyes directed straight at the screen. His shoulders sagged inwards, while his tongue licked his dry and cracked lips. Only the sound of his father getting ready in the morning, broke the uneasy tension of the night.

Tapping away, Raito groaned, hitting his head against the black keyboard.

Rubbing his forehead, his eyes tired with fatigue, Raito cursed the glass screen.

The door swung wide open.

Jumping up and out of his chair, Raito landed haphazardly on the purple carpet beneath. Rubbing the back of his neck, Raito peered through the darkness to his Father's tired face. Lines wrinkled over his Father's once prim and young face. Raito could once have remembered the bright smile, that had gone with time like sand in the wind.

"Raito?" His Father questioned, his voice laced with worry, "Why are you up so early?"

Raito shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." Standing up while brushing himself off, Raito returned to his seat. Collapsed in its warmth, Raito turned away from his Father, back to the lap top that had been like a prison these last couple of weeks.

"Son I-"

"I am fine Dad."

"But-"

Raito turned around, his eyes tired, "I just couldn't sleep, that's it."

His Father made a grunt of frustration, walking up to Raito and placing a gentle hand on his back. Raito relaxed into the touch, of the worry that was building inside of him.

"I know you and I haven't been the same since-"

"Dad," Raito snapped, brushing off his Father's hand. Curling his fingers, Raito's Father hand returned to his side, eyes dazed downwards in a look of despair.

It broke him.

It tore him up.

"Go to work, I feel great." Raito's voice like a whisper on the wind.

His Father's eyes narrowed in on him, trying to make sense of the chaos inside Raito. It would only take a moment to ask, only take a moment to realise the pain inside his child's heart. However, the man remained where he was. Unknowing of the consequences that lay before him.

"Raito," His Father sighed, "I am trying…"

"Maybe you should've tried harder," Raito's voice was ice cold. His frame hunched over, shaking like a leaf. He strolled past his Father and slamming the bathroom door behind himself.

Raito's Father just stood there. Pain gripping, ripping through his fragile body. Picking up his suit case, he yearned…. Yearned for his son.

Just as the old man walked out of the front door, muffled sobbing echoed throughout the lonely house.

A year had passed, and the Kira Regime had grown into an empire. The Task Force with no leads and hope, had relinquished into the darkness of the streets. Kira, within his fortress, the unknowing enemy of goodness, had seemed to have conquer the world.

However, Raito had not given up hope.

"Oi Raito," His Roommate's voice snapped his out of his daze. Raiko opened one eye to see Dai Shizuka's figure looming over him, hands on hips and snarling. With hair strewn in a mess, Raito ran his hand through his hair.

Raising an eyebrow at his roommate, the sound of buzzing was music to his ears,, "I think you have a call."

Moving through the thrown away beer cans, clothes sloshed everywhere, his mobile phone buzzed on the kitchen table. No caller ID. Raito shook his head.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Raito Touta_."

The voice was electronic, muffled and barely hearable. However, memories of broken times flooded his mind. Raito's heart stopped.

"Well hey Matsi, long time no chat to," Raito laughed, as Dai's figure watched him from the couch. Eyes zoning on him like a hawk. Any trace of suspicion, and Dai would…. Dai was a newspaper journalist after all.

"_You aren't alone_?"

"Well, that you are right, and how have you been?"

"_Raito Touta, I would like you to meet us outside your apartment in ten minutes, don't alert your roommate_."

"But Matsi, what if I don't want to?"

"_Then force seems a necessary method."_

Raito had to scoff. It had been a year since that day. The moment his Father couldn't look into his own eyes anymore. Shrugging off the growing tension in his stomach, Raito cracked a smile.

"I guess you leave me no choice," Raito chuckled into the speaker, "I would hate you to have to introduce yourself like last time."

"Last time?" Dai asked him.

"It was a wild night."

The wind nipped at his nose outside his apartment. Rugged up in fleece and a beanie, Raito cursed the very existence of cold. People bustled past him, caught up in their own little lives. Oblivious to the young man waiting in the freezing temperatures.

With his thoughts wandering, Raito let his mind slip. Slip to the places where words such as Kira never existed.

People feared and loved the myth such as Kira. Posters about the "God" were plastered over the city streets like a plague. News revolved around bringing the world's criminals to justice. Raito's Mother once said "It's just like in the past, except another brain behind it."

His Father never talked about the old case. Raito knew he lost an uncle and grandfather. Two brave men fighting alongside the mysterious L. Well… at least that is what the newspapers said. His Grandmother had hoarded all she could, until her very last breath.

Whether that was to grieve her husband, or son, no one would ever know.

"Raito Touta?" a voice spoke beside him.

Raito let his eyes wander to a well-dressed man who stood next to him. Grey hairs streaked the dark black hair of the stranger, while his light blue eyes stared intensely at the crowd. The man was dressed in all black, with an overcoat to match.

He stood out like a beacon.

"Yes?"

"My name is Gevanni, L sent me," The older man's voice could've been like a whisper on the wind, "Come with me."

"What if I don't want to?" Raito asked, burying his hands into his jeans.

"Then I don't have any choice…"

A flicker of silver flashed from within the older man's over coat. Raito gulped.

The man had a gun.

Raito mustered a smile, "I guess you win."

"I always do."

**End of Chapter**


End file.
